


Hector vs The Antithesis of a Fix It fic

by hypothetical_otters



Category: Hector Vs. The Future (Podcast)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's happened to the Chronicler in the wake of episode 7? (A paragraph of this will maybe answer that question. A paragraph is of course being generous. The rest is, I guess, sad.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hector vs The Antithesis of a Fix It fic

**Author's Note:**

> Cause no one really wants a happy ending/Fix it fic. Here's my other version of what I think happens after that ending. Nothing belongs to me.

Sylvia phones the Obsoleteum daily. Several times a day. She hopes one day either George or Hector will answer her calls, but they don’t. She doesn’t know what’s happened, but she can’t go and check because she’s kept very busy. Then the Obsoleteum is knocked down, and she doesn’t see Hector or George either in the wreckage or around the town afterwards. They presumably left before the demolition. But she can’t imagine Hector ever leaving the Obsoleteum to let it go. She amuses herself for a moment imagining him lying in front of the demolition crews telling them he’s not moving until they do. Hector’s in a dressing gown and doesn’t move until someone tells him to go to the pub. 

The image isn’t helping her not worry about Hector. Even if she isn’t sure whether or not their whole relationship was a lie and only happened because Hector was manipulating her. She doesn’t want him dead though. 

She goes to the wreckage and doesn’t see anything remotely like a human body, or a turnkey from Hector’s chest. There’s a stairwell that goes underground though. It’s covered in rubble, some of which has fallen down the stairs. Sylvia moves some of this by hand, then finds Biz and asks her to help. Between them and Phil the stairway is cleared quickly and Sylvia runs down the steps. 

There’s a man there, somehow he’s still alive and writing out the entirety of human history. He doesn’t explain whether this is a hobby of his or if this is something he’s been told to do. He also doesn’t say if Hector is still in the ruins of the Obsoleteum or not. She tells him the Obsoleteum has been destroyed and he looks inordinately pleased by this information. He goes to the stairs shouting about things he can do now, seeing sunlight being the most important one. 

Still no sign of Hector so she walks on further. She finds a door marked ‘Employees Only’ and goes through it. After most of the museum is gone, Hector can’t expect all the signs to still stay in effect. There are empty bottles everywhere and a shape slumped in the furthest corner. She can’t see what the shape is, but she’s got a bad feeling about it. The torchlight glints off the turnkey in Hector’s chest, and Sylvia absolutely doesn’t nearly cry. Hector’s come back from worse after all. 

She turns the key one way then, when there’s no resistance, the other way and keeps turning. Normally it doesn’t take much for Hector’s heart to spring back to life, but she’s been twisting the key for what seems like hours. It’s not working. There’s no motion from Hector, not even a rise and fall of his chest, and she can’t feel a pulse. He really is dead, and if she hadn’t come to find him how long would he have stayed here?


End file.
